Wireless networks generally include one or more access points (“APs”) wirelessly connected to one or more mobile units (“MUs”) using radio frequency (“RF”) signals. Wireless networks are frequency utilized in physical landscapes in which changes thereto may cause an RF coverage to be weakened or completely lost. For example, adding, removing and/or rearranging items within the landscape may result in a weaker signal strength between the APs and MUs or a coverage gap in the RF coverage. The RF signals may also be affected by other RF signals from adjacent or nearby wireless devices (e.g., MUs, APs, wireless switches, etc.).
To overcome these conditions and provide resilient RF coverage, network administrators typically deploy more APs than are necessary throughout the landscape to obtain the necessary RF coverage. Thus, at any given point within the landscape, the MU may connect to the network through a plurality of APs. Because the connection between the MU and the network is maintained between the MU and at least one AP, the administrator may not be made aware of a problematic condition with the APs which the MU is not associated with. The problematic condition may be, for example, a malfunctioning AP and/or a characteristic of the landscape (e.g., items blocking RF signals to/from AP). Thus, there is a need for identification of the problematic condition(s) in the wireless network.